


Howling Shenanigans

by YamiJay



Series: Project Oracle [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howling Commandos Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiJay/pseuds/YamiJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No body said that the new generation of Howling Commandos were not shenanigans. So, what it takes to make one of them convert Steve and Bucky to social media? A dare of course. NOW BETA-READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> It’s from the same universe than And Time Goes On...(Still working on it.) The time line is after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, where Bucky is now part of the Avengers and he has yet to meet the rest of the Grandkids of the Howling Commando (only Steve has met the Gang or Team Legacy as some likes to name them), which includes Antoine Tripplet. Bucky only know Jayden.
> 
> NOW BETA-READ!!! Thanks to my lovely friend LadyFiction!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Marvel. I only own Francis Bernier, Jayden “Oracle” Bernier, Jaimie Morita, Simon Falsworth and Jonathan “Dunn” Dugan.

                It started as a bet between the Bernier siblings; Francis thought it would be difficult to convert Steve Rogers AND Bucky Barnes to test various social media outlets, while Jayden believed otherwise. Both knew that the two soldiers had learned the basics about cellphones (both soldiers own Samsung’s Galaxy S5 phones), but no one had seen either of them use their phones for something else other than making phone calls or texting.

 

                One morning, at the Avengers Tower, Jayden decided it was time to prove her brother wrong and start with one social media tool: Instagram. It was one of her favourites anyway, so it would be easy. She also knew that the rest of Team Legacy had their own accounts, so finding them should prove effortless. She had just arrived in the common room, only to see the two of them sitting and eating breakfast. She grinned and quickly took a picture of them before submitting it to her account.

 

**_[HCAOracle]_ ** _I see this every morning. Capt. America and Sgt. Barnes are chilling. But I have a mission: convert them to Instagram. @HCComputerGeek, your challenge has been accepted! Sorry bro, you are gonna lose this round._

 

                She walked by and grabbed some bread to make her own breakfast. While she waited, she kept refreshing her feed to see new pictures. She felt, at some point, that someone was staring at her. She looked up to see both Super Soldiers looking at her.

 

“What?” asked an amused Jayden.

 

“Why did you take a picture of us?” asked Bucky.

 

“Needed to send a message to my brother,” replied Jayden, grinning.

 

“Okay… What are you guys planning on making us do?” asked Steve.

 

“Well… I kind of wanna prove to my brother and the rest of the gang that both of you are able to learn how to use social media,” replied Jayden. “I mean, you are able to use your cellphones for calling and texting, so I think you guys should be able to learn other things as well.”

 

“The gang?” asked Bucky, looking at Steve.

 

“The grandkids of the rest of the Howling Commando,” replied Steve. “Jayden and her brother Francis are Dernier’s grandnephews, just like Sharon is Peggy’s.”

 

“Ah…” simply said Bucky.

 

“So, are you up for the challenge, Rogers?” asked Jayden.

 

                Steve just grinned and Jayden knew it was going to be fun. While eating her breakfast, she managed to also convince Bucky to join in on the leaning experience. She also downloaded the application into both their cellphones, helped them create accounts, and taught them how to post and add friends. Jayden made sure that the rest of Team Legacy had friend requests. After that, Jayden left them on their own and checked her feed. The rest of the gang had already responded, along with some fans that liked the picture.

 

**_[HCMedic]_ ** _I swear @HCAOracle, you and @HCComputerGeek are insane! And I still don’t think it’s gonna work._

**_[HCEnglishman]_ ** _Good luck with your mission…_

**_[HCDunn]_ ** _I agree with @HCMedic. Ain’t gonna work._

**_[HCTrip]_ ** _You realize that you are making fans everywhere crazy?_

**_[HCComputerGeek]_ ** _It’s ON sister!_

 

                She just grinned and refreshed her feed again to see two new pictures, one from Steve and from Bucky.

 

**(Steve’s picture is of his shield.)**

**_[CaptAmerica]_ ** _@HCAOracle introduced me and @SgtBarnes to this. So, Hello Internet!_

 

**(Bucky’s picture is a selfie with the view of New York from his floor.)**

**_[SgtBarnes]_ ** _This is my view in the morning. @HCAOracle, I think you might have created a monster._

 

                She quickly added her own replies to both and put her phone away so she could go for her morning training in the gym that Stark had made for the team.

 

***Later that day***

 

                Jayden was now working on a program when Stark entered her lab. She smirked since she had noticed him, but decided to ignore him for a few moments, until he was right next to her.

 

“You taught the two Icicles how to use Instagram,” said Tony, very amused.

 

“It was a bet, so yes I did,” replied Jayden. “Why?”

 

“You might want to check your feed,” said Tony. “I think you created monsters, not that I don’t applaud your idea. Never thought I would see the day Caps and Sarge have fun like that.”

 

                She just stared at Tony a second before grabbing her cellphone and checking her feed. She was surprised to see more pictures from both of them. She just grinned at the shenanigans she had now provoked.

 

**(Steve is drawing on his couch.)**

**_[SgtBarnes]_ ** _@CaptAmerica is drawing right now. I wonder what it is this time…_

 

**(A Bucky picture from before the war.)**

**_[CaptAmerica]_ ** _@SgtBarnes does that answer your question? :)_

 

**(A drawing of Bucky and Jayden talking to each other.)**

**_[CaptAmerica]_ ** _@HCAOracle and @SgtBarnesrelaxing. It shouldn’t be a surprise that those two are good friends._

**_[SgtBarnes]_ ** _Don’t remember posing for this... When was that?_

**_[CaptAmerica]_ ** _@SgtBarnes 3 days ago when @HCAOracle and you talked about the next movie night._

 

**(Picture of a destroyed punching bag.)**

**_[SgtBarnes]_ ** _Oops! Punched it too hard!_

 

                Jayden was laughing at the last one and refreshed her feed, only see that Tony added his own picture. She couldn’t help but reply.

 

**(Jayden grinning like an idiot while looking at her cellphone.)**

**_[IAmIronMan]_ ** _@HCAOracle created a monster and is now enjoying the after-effect. She converted @CaptAmerica and @SgtBarnes to Instagram. I can only approve of this._

**_[HCAOracle]_ ** _Only you Tony. Only you. And this was a mission/dare that @HCComputerGeek issued. Mission accomplished I say._

 

                She grinned at Stark, who returned the devious gesture, before leaving her laboratory for his. She went back to her program, when she received at text from Coulson. She laughed out loud at it but didn’t reply until he sent another one.  


**_[P. Coulson]_ ** _Was it really necessary to try and break the Internet by converting Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to Instagram?_

**_[P. Coulson]_ ** _Is it also the reason why Agent Tripplet has been cursing all day so far?_

**_[J. Bernier]_ ** _Yes, it was and yes, it is. Don’t take me for an idiot Coulson, you like the idea that you can now follow Rogers’ feed to see what he is up too. I think I know what my next social media I will next convert them too! XDD_

 

                She put her phone away and promptly ignored all calls and texts for the rest of the day. They kept coming. She really needed to work on this computer program. After all, she had to earn her keeps here.

 

                Hours later, after she had finished all of her work, she peeked again at her phone and saw that she had a few missed texts. She read all of them and was laughing by the end of it. Each member of Team Legacy had left her a message and they were in various stages of annoyance (most of them) or amusement (Dunn and Simon). She just grinned and decided to not reply at all, leaving them in the dark. As she reached her floor, she was already planning her next move. Coulson said she almost made the Internet crash; now, she was going to actually doing it. _Might as well,_ she thought. The elevator doors opened at her floor and she saw Steve and Bucky in her personal living room, looking at their phones.

 

“Waiting for me?” asked Jayden, instantly getting their attention.

 

“Well… Your brother left a message on our last pictures,” started Steve.

 

“He wants to see if we are going to break Instagram with one picture,” added Bucky, grinning. “I get the feeling he still doesn’t believe you managed to do it.”

 

“Or he wants for you guys to make a fan service picture,” said Jayden.

 

“Fan service?” asked Steve.

 

                Jayden explained what fan service was, which made Steve chuckle and Bucky laugh out loud. She had a bad feeling when the two soldiers looked at each other and smirked. It was even worst when Bucky grabbed her and sat her between Steve and him.

 

*** The next day ***

 

                In was all over the news. While Fury had been in rage over the incident that was now called the “Instagram Incident”, Tony had found it absolutely hilarious and was sorely tempted to add oil on the fire with a reply, before Pepper had stopped him. It only took a few minutes after that post for Instagram to crash, making Jayden the official winner of the dare. Pepper, being used to Tony’s shenanigans, also had suggested that the three of them, being Avengers, let a PR team handle their Instagram accounts to avoid another incident. All three refused for various reasons.

 

                After a meeting with Fury and Coulson, Jayden looked at her feed and at the picture. She saw the reply from the team and smirked. She decided to add her own reply finally.

 

**(Selfie of Steve and Bucky kissing Jayden on her cheeks.)**

**_[CaptAmerica]_ ** _@SgtBarnes and I kissing one of our best girls, @HCAOracle. It’s thanks to her that we have accounts now._

**_[SgtBarnes]_ ** _@CaptAmerica, she’s so cute! She did not expected this either!_

**_[HCMedic]_ ** _@HCAOracle is a VERY lucky woman right now. But damn! You actually won…_

**_[HCEnglishman]_ ** _I think it’s official, never challenge @HCAOracle… She will actually do it._

**_[HCDunn]_ ** _@HCComputerGeek, I think you just lost. XDDD_

**_[HCTrip]_ ** _@HCComputerGeek, you should have known better. She’s your sister!_

**_[HCComputerGeek]_ ** _@HCAOracle, you only managed one social media site! I will considerate a win when you get at least another one… Or two._

**_[HCAOracle]_ ** _@HCComputerGeek, it is ON! *crackles* I am more than happy to fulfill this challenge. You have no idea what I’ll do._

 

                She just grinned and put her cellphone back in her pocket, before heading to the gym to train again. It was going to be a good day. And Trip was right, her brother should have known better. He was really going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: DONE! Might do another chapter with another social media. Might.


End file.
